


Clubbing

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Drunk Ian, Drunk Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey and Ian go to the club with some of Ian’s girl friends. Ian leaves to go to the bathroom and when he comes back he sees Mickey dancing.





	Clubbing

“I can’t believe you dragged me out to the club with you and all your chick friends” Mickey said slightly laughing as he walked down the street shoulder to shoulder with Ian.  
“They just really like you Mick” Ian said smiling at Mickey.  
“They’ve met me once or twice, how could they know if they like me?”  
Ian just laughed, Mickey was always super confused when someone genuinely liked his company, it wasn’t anything new. 

When they got outside of the club they saw Emily and Anna right away.  
Emily had platinum blonde hair that went down the middle of her back in big curls; she had piercing blue eyes and was short. Anna was almost the complete opposite of Emily, she had black hair to her shoulders, and she was about 5’9 and had big brown eyes. Both of these girls were beautiful and happy to have Ian in their lives just in case a creepy guy hit on them.  
Both of the girls ran to Mickey and Ian and gave them hugs. Mickey was barely getting used to this so he was caught off guard. Anna could tell Mickey was a little bit uncomfortable; she was the most like him so she understood that.  
“Ian dragged you out tonight huh?” Anna smiled.  
Mickey smiled, “yeah, I guess he did.”  
“Oh shut up, you’ll love this. You dance all over the house in your underwear” Ian replied slightly laughing.  
Mickey turned red with embarrassment and before he could reply Emily started giggling “now that’s a sight I want to see!”  
Before Mickey could say anything, the four of them were let into the club and all he wanted to do was get hammered. 

After about two hours at the club everyone was buzzed or drunk. Mickey was drunk and this meant he was actually dancing. Ian loved every second of this, until he had to pee. “Hey, I’ll be right back” he sloppily kissed Mickey and left to use the bathroom.  
The girls were dancing with Mickey when a new song came on that got everyone pretty hype.  
Mickey was grinding on the girls like a stripper and the girls were giggling and dancing with Mickey too.

Ian had come back to the spot he was previously dancing in and saw Mickey dancing with the girls. Ian wasn’t as drunk as everyone else was so he was enjoying seeing Mickey let loose like that. He stood back and watched his beautiful blue eyed, pale skinned boyfriend dancing. Ian had never been more in love with Mickey than at this moment. Mickey looked amazing, but more than that he was finally free. 

Mickey turned and made eye contact with Ian, he had sweat dripping across his cheek bones and a smile on his face. Mickey licked his lips and called Ian over, they all danced together until the night came to a close. 

“I like those girls” Mickey said half slurring to Ian on the way inside their home.  
“ Yeah? You know what Mick, they like you too” Ian laughed as he helped Mickey into the house.


End file.
